You're My Love
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: Seorang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno yang diam-diam menyukai seorang laki-laki yang pernah menolongnys itu. tak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkannya sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu sendiri yang mengatakan cinta pada Sakura. fic pertama yang di re-edit. RnR


**You're My Love**

**By: Lucy Uchino**

**Anime » Naruto**

**Rated: T, Indonesian, Romance & Tragedy, Sasuke U. & Sakura H., P: 9-26-11 6**

**OOC, OC, Abal, asal nulis, kagak mikir XD**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Setiap kali aku melihat dirimu, baik menatap wajahmu ataupun hanya melihat punggungmu dari kejauhan, perasaanku selalu bergejolak, dan detak jantungku berdegup tidak tenang. Namun hatiku ini juga diliputi rasa senang dan bahagia, aku selalu tersenyum hanya dengan merasakan kehadiranmu di dekatku.

Walau kau tak pernah merasakan apapun yang spesial seperti yang aku selalu rasakan, dan tetap bersikap dingin dan tidak perduli seperti biasanya…

Tapi aku juga tak perduli, Mengapa?  
>Karena kau malaikat penyelamatku…<p>

Berapa kali pun kau ingin aku meneriakkan terima kasih, aku akan melakukannya, dengan senang hati..!

Andaikan saja jika dulu kau tak menolongku, aku takkan merasa berhutang budi seperti ini… dan tentunya, rasa terima kasih itu takkan pernah berkembang menjadi cinta, seperti yang tengah kurasakan saat ini…

Aku merasa gugup, sekaligus bahagia jika berada didekatmu. Aku merasa sakit jika kau disakiti, aku merasa takut jika kau dalam bahaya, aku ikut merasakan kekesalanmu jika kau sedang marah, dan yang terutama, aku merasa terlalu sayang padamu dan takut kehilangan dirimu.

Ingatan, kenangan, dan berbagai khayalan tentangmu senantiasa menghantui pikiranku, bahkan sampai sekarang…

Bahkan saat aku sedang di kamar seperti sekarang ini, sedang berbaring di tempat tidurku yang empuk sambil menatap langit-langit, dengan hanya engkau di dalam kepalaku…

Gadis muda penghuni kamar tersebut pun menghela nafas dengan frustasi, dia bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju meja rias dan langsung menghempaskan bokongnya keatas kursi.

Dia memandang pantulannya di cermin, dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut _soft pink _alami nya dengan frustasi. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya yang biasanya bersinar dengan ceria kali ini hanya menatap cermin dengan pandangan kosong.

Pikiran gadis bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno ini menerawang jauh…

"Sasuke Uchiha… Kenapa, dari antara semua lelaki di Konoha, aku harus berakhir mencintai_mu_?" gumamnya.

Pikiran Sakura melayang ke salah satu sekolah SMA ternama di Konoha, yakni _'Konoha High School'_, kepada seorang siswa yang bisa dibilang hampir sempurna, seorang siswa yang sekelas dengannya di X-A, kepada siswa bernama Sasuke Uchiha, sang malaikat penolong yang selalu ada di dalam hatinya.

Malam itu, Sakura tertidur dengan senyum terpampang di wajah eloknya. Wajahnya memancarkan kedamaian jiwanya, yang hanya bisa tampak di wajah Sakura pada saat-saat ini saja, saat-saat dimana otaknya sedang memutar kembali semuanya, mengenang kembali _flashback _berharga diantara ia dan orang yang sangat dicintainya…

Pada pagi keesokan harinya, Sakura segera bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak begitu _alarm_ nya berbunyi, dengan senyum cerah seperti saat ia tidur tadi malam.

Gadis yang masih berusia 15 tahun itu pun berlari sambil melompat-lompat ke dalam kamar mandinya dengan ceria. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah dan memulai hari yang baru, dengan berada di gedung yang sama dengan Sasuke Uchiha…!

Sakura serasa ingin menjerit kegirangan saat ia membayangkannya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan merias dirinya agar terlihat lebih cantik lagi, Sakura dengan buru-buru turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua, menuju dapur yang ada di bawah.

Ia dengan cekatan menyambar minumannya serta meraih sarapannya di meja makan, lalu pamit.

"_Kaa-chan_..! Sakura berangkat ya..!" serunya sembari melahap roti yang dioles dengan selai coklat.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu Sakura?" Tanya ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Tenang saja, _kaa-chan_..! Aku sudah mengambil roti..! Dahh, _kaa-chan_!"

Sakura pun bergegas dan berlari-lari kecil menuju sekolahnya, yang kebetulan terletak di kompleks perumahan yang sama dengan tempat ia tinggal. Sakura berharap ia dapat sampai sekolah tepat waktu, agar ia bisa melihat malaikat penyelamatnya sampai di sekolah.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Sakura terlihat begitu lelah karena ia berlari sangat kencang tadi. Tapi rasa lelah itu terobati saat mata _emerald _nya menangkap sebentuk _Mercedes SLK_ berwarna hitam pekat, yang dengan perlahan bergerak masuk ke area parkir sekolah.

Sakura tampak tersenyum sendiri melihat siapa yang keluar dari balik pintu kemudi.

Sasuke Uchiha, dengan rambut _spike raven_-nya yang tersisir rapi dengan _gel _rambut, seragam sekolah yang rapi bersih, dan wajah seputih dan sebersih pakaiannya itu. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan serius dari tempatnya di depan kelasnya di lantai dua. Matanya dengan lincah mengikuti Sasuke sedari lelaki itu menutup pintu mobilnya, mengenakan _hoodie _hitamnya, dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, menampakkan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang memukau semua gadis-gadis yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan bosan.

"Kyaa Sasuke-_kun_…!" Jerit seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil mengapit lengannya dan tersenyum centil, Sakura mengenalnya sebagai Shion Yamanaka dari kelas IX-C. Ia adalah sepupu dari temanku sendiri, Ino Yamanaka.

"Sasuke-_kun_..! Kau tampan sekali hari ini..!" teriak segerombolan siswi-siswi yang melihatnya.

Sakura memandang "Malaikat Penyelamatnya" dengan tatapan memuja, hatinya berbunga-bunga, betapa ia ingin berada di posisi Shion sekarang, hanya saja ia tidak punya nyali. Mulut Sakura tampak maju beberapa cm saat ia mendengus kesal, melihat Sasuke tertawa kecil karena sifat kekanak-kanakan Shion yang tak mau melepaskan tangannya. Sudah jelas, Sakura cemburu… Sakura cemburu karena sekarang ia tak pernah bisa sekalipun mendapatkan perhatian penuh Sasuke, apalagi dengan semua perempuan itu di sampingnya…

Yah, malaikat penyelamat Sakura… adalah seorang remaja pria yang sangat populer di sekolahnya, apa lagi kalau bukan karena ia tampan, kaya, pintar, dan segala-galanya bagi perempuan seperti Shion, Sakura, serta perempuan-perempuan lain yang mengaguminya.

"Seperti biasa , kau terlalu tenar, Sasuke…" gumam Sakura dengan lemas dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, matanya melirik kearah _Mercedes SLK_ Hitam yang sudah bergerak kearah berlawanan dengannya, dan kemudian pada kerumunan perempuan yang sedang melambai pada sang pengendara mobil.

Malam itu, Sakura kembali melamun di kamarnya yang nyaman, ditemani tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan AC yang sejuk seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Ditengah salah satu lamunannya tentang betapa asyiknya menjadi kekasih Sasuke, terdengar suara ibunya dari luar kamar…

"Sakura, ayo mandi, ini sudah sore! Nanti kamu masuk angin, Sayang…" kata Ibunya dari luar kamar.

Sakura pun terlonjak kaget,

"Eh, I-iya _Kaa-chan_, tunggu sebentar!" serunya.

Kembali ke Konoha High School keesokan paginya. Di kelas X-A, tampak Sakura sedang melamun dengan dagunya yang tertopang oleh kedua tangannya, pandangannya tentu saja terarah kepada Sasuke, yang sedang sibuk mencatat materi yang sedang diterangkan oleh sang guru, Kakashi Hatake.

Beberapa murid perempuan lain pun memandang Sakura dengan iri, karena Sakura bisa melamun memandang Sasuke dengan seenak jidatnya tanpa ditegur sama sekali oleh sang guru.

Namun mereka memilih untuk menutup mulut rapat-rapat, tak ingin berkomentar lebih jauh lagi. Sakura adalah murid kebanggaan sekolah, dan tentunya para guru akan membiarkannya melamun di kelas, karena itu tidak akan mempengaruhi nilainya sama sekali.

Sudah pengetahuan umum bahwa Sakura adalah murid jenius, yang telah melewati lomba demi lomba sambil meraih hampir semua juara yang tersedia.

Namun ada satu masalah yang sampai saat ini belum bisa dia pecahkan…

'_Sasuke apa kau tidak tahu perasaanku?' _batinnya.

_Aku menyukaimu, sangat-sangat menyukaimu. Ingin rasanya berteriak disini agar semua tahu kalau aku menyukai dan menyayangimu sepenuh hati._

_Aku telah sayang padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku ingin menyayangimu dan melindungimu seperti yang pernah kau lakukan padaku…_

_Kejadian pada Camp Musim panas tahun lalu, akan jadi kejadian yang takkan pernah kulupakan…_

_**~Flashback~**_

"Eh, Ino, sepetinya di sebelah sana lebih banyak rantingnya." kata Sakura kepada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.  
>"Jangan ah, Sakura. Disana terlalu jauh dari tempat perkemahan kita. Aku tidak mau, gimana kalau nanti kita tersesat?" Kata Ino menolak.<p>

"Akh, Ino, kau ingin cepat dapat kayu bakar, kan? Ayolah..!" bujuk Sakura yang langsung menarik tangan Ino.

Ino menepisnya. "Jangan, Sakura! Itu berbahaya! Aku tidak mau. Hinata pasti juga tidak setuju, kan, Hina-_chan_?" Tanya Ino sambil melirik kepada teman mereka yang lebih pendiam, Hinata Hyuuga.

"I-iya, I-Ino-_chan_ benar. Lagi pula ini udah sore, Sakura-_chan_. J-jangan pergi kesana, i-itu terlalu berbahaya." jawab Hinata sambil berusaha meyakinkan perempuan berambut _pink_ yang ternyata sangat keras kepala itu.

"Hmph, yasudah. Aku pergi sendiri saja." Jawab Sakura ketus sambil berbalik dan meninggalakan mereka dibelakang. Sementara Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah melihat Sakura berlari masuk dan semakin masuk kedalam Hutan.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya lagi, dia sedang menyibukkan diri dengan memunguti ranting-ranting yang berserakan dibawah pohon, tanpa menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap, dan pandangannya perlahan-lahan memudar karena kurangnya cahaya

"Apa yang aku bilang. Disini lebih banyak kan rantingnya, dasar Ino-_Pig_ bodoh!" gumamnya.

Sakura tanpa sadar menghentakkan kakinya dengan geram ke lantai karena sebal kepada Ino.

Dan Sakura tiba-tiba tergelincir jatuh karena menginjak bebatuan berlumut yang basah. Alhasil, Sakura pun terjatuh ke sungai kecil dibawahnya.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

Beberapa saat sebelum tubuhnya terbanting ke sungai yang deras dengan bebatuan tajam itu, Sakura berhasil meraih sulur salah satu tanaman yang menggantung di atasnya.

"TOLONG!" teriak Sakura setelah beberapa saat.

"Tolong"

"S-seseorang t-tolong aku…"

Suasana di hutan tersebut sunyi, hanya samar-samar terdengar bisikan Sakura di sela-sela isakan tangisnya, memohon agar seseorang cepat menolongnya.

'_Apakah ini akan jadi akhir dari diriku?_

_Apakah aku akan mati disini..?_

_Kami-sama, tolong!_

_Aku belum mau mati…_

_Kami-sama?_

_Inikah kehendakmu..?_

_A-aku belum siap, Kami-sama…_

_Kaa-chan..!_

_Tou-san…_

_I-ino…_

_Hinata..._

_Aku sayang kalian..!'_

Bulir-bulir air mata kesedihan mengalir dari kedua mata _emerald_nya, pandangannya mengabur, hatinya sakit saat memikirkan bahwa ia takkan pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi lagi.

Matahari pun akhirnya tenggelam di ufuk barak, meninggalkan Sakura dengan secercah kekuatannya yang tersisa berusaha untuk bertahan. Sudah satu jam lamanya ia bergelantungan di sulur tanaman ini, dan ia juga hampir kehabisan kekuatannya.

Meskipun sudah tidak ada lagi ke-optimisan yang tersisa dalam dirinya, Sakura masih saja menggumam pelan, sesekali berteriak agar seseorang mengetahui keberadaannya dan menolongnya. Ia tahu waktunya takkan lama lagi, sulur ini tak bisa menopang tubuhnya ini selamanya, akan tiba saat dimana ia pegangannya akan terlepas dan ia jatuh kedalam sungai yang deras dibawahnya.

"Ge-gelap... Ta-takut" gumam Sakura.

"Glek, To-tolong!" bisiknya lirih, keringat dingin pun mengalir turun dari pelipisnya, kedua tangannya mulai berkeringat. Matanya langsung mengatup penuh ketakutan saat ia melirik sungai yang mungkin akan jadi penyebab kematiannya nanti, bebatuannya sangat besar dan memiliki sudut-sudut yang tajam, aliran air yang sangat deras, yang dijamin dapat membuat tubuh mungil Sakura menghantam kesana-kemari. Bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri…

"A-apa kalian semua tidak mencariku? A-aku disini menunggu kalian. Datanglah. Oh, Kami-sama, apakah hidupku akan berakhir sampai disini? Jika iya... maafkan aku atas semuanya, dan jika tidak! Kirimkan lah aku seorang malaikat sebagai penolongku…" Gumam Sakura pelan, pegangannya di sulur tersebut mulai melonggar, tubuhnya serasa makin lama makin dekat dengan ajalnya, pegangannya di sulur tanaman itu semakin licin karena keringatnya sendiri. Sakura dipenuhi dengan ketakutan, air matanya mengalir turun tanpa henti… Sakura takut menerima kenyataan bahwa kapan saja tubuhnya dapat tergelincir turun menuju ajalnya…

Dan Sakura tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan sebuah tali di depan wajahnya…

"A-akar?" tanyanya pelan, sambil mengucek matanya…

'_Ini ilusi kah? Apakah aku beneran sudah mau mati, sampai bisa melihat ilusi beginian...'_

Sakura pun mengadah keatas…

Mata _emerald _nya pun langsung bertabrakan dengan sepasang mata _onyx _yang dalam… Sakura melihat seorang lelaki yang sedang memegang seutas tali, ada yang datang untuk menolongnya!

'_Si-siapa dia? Kami-sama, inikah malaikat penolong yang kau kirimkan untukku?'_

Wajahnya tidak tampak karena hari sudah gelap, namun Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget. Di satu sisi dia benar-benar terkejut, dan di sisi lain dia sangat senang dan lega.

Sakura pun berpegangan dengan akar itu dan langsung ditarik oleh laki-laki itu. Sampainya di pinggir tebing, Sakura langsung jatuh ke tanah dengan sebuah suara 'Thug.' Seluruh kekuatan dari adrenalinnya lenyap sudah, tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, Sakura sempat melihat sepasang mata _onyx _Sasuke Uchiha yang menatap kearahnya dengan cemas dan prihatin, merasakan betapa hangatnya berada di pelukan lelaki itu.

Sakura merasakan sakit luar biasa di kepalanya, dan ia meringis pelan. Saat ia akhirnya membuka matanya, semuanya masih terasa buram…

Sakura tersadar dengan dihadapkan ke dua pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya, satu dengan prihatin, dan satunya lagi dengan lembut.

Mata berwarna _Aquamarine _milik Ino yang memancarkan kecemasan itu langsung tersenyum lega, dan sepasang manik _Amethyst_ Hinata yang hampir meneteskan air mata saat melihat bahwa sahabat yang sangat disayanginya itu sadar.

Kedua sahabat Sakura yang duduk disampingnya pun membantu Sakura bangkit dan duduk bersandar kepada pinggir tenda.

"Ugh... A-aku dimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya, yang rasa sakitnya belum reda.

"Kau aman, Sakura. Dia membawamu ke tenda para _senior _agar kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang." jawab Ino tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ba-bagaimana di-"

"Dia menyelamatkanmu Sakura!" kata Ino memotong perkataan Sakura, sebuah senyum simpul terpampang di wajahnya yang ceria.

"Di-dia?"

"Iya, Sasuke Uchiha…" jawab Hinata tersenyum.

_**~Flash Back Selesai~**_

Yah, sejak kejadian itulah Sakura mulai tanpa sadar menyukai Sasuke…

Bermula dari rasa terima kasihnya, karena baginya, Sasuke adalah Malaikat penyelamatnya. Tanpa Sasuke, Sakura pasti tidak akan ada di dunia ini…

Rasa terima kasih Sakura membuatnya ingin mengetahui lebih tentang Sasuke…

Sosok yang menurutnya sangat baik, karena mau menolongnya yang tidak Sasuke kenal, karena Sasuke mau menolong Sakura disaat orang lain tidak.

Karena kejadian itulah, Sakura mengenal sisi lain dari Sasuke, sisi lain yang baik, lembut, dan perhatian, disamping sisi luarnya yang dingin.

Rasa terima kasih Sakura pun bertumbuh menjadi kekaguman, seiring berjalannya waktu. Lagipula, Perempuan mana sih, yang tidak mengagumi Sasuke?

Sebut Sakura buta, sebut Sakura terobsesi, gadis cantik berambut _soft pink _ini tidak akan perduli. Sasuke adalah lelaki yang baik, kaya, pintar, dan sangat tampan dan memiliki postur tubuh menarik, dia juga tidak ber-tipe _playboy_ atau _badboy_, Sasuke siswa yang santun, taat beragama, dan berbakti pada orang tua. Sosok sempurna yang dapat membuat setiap gadis, terutama Sakura, tergila-gila padanya…

Tanpa dirinya sadari, kekaguman Sakura pada Sasuke bukan lagi hanya sekedar kekaguman. Kekaguman itu pun telah bermetamofosis menjadi cinta, dan Sakura baru sadar saat cinta tersebut mekar, saat cinta itu membuat Sakura memikirkan Sasuke setiap saat, membuat Sakura melamunkan Sasuke di setiap kesempatan, membuat Sakura frustasi setiap malam sebelum tidur, dan membuat Sakura bermimpi indah setiap malam saat ia sudah terlelap. Cintanya pada Sasuke telah membuatnya ingin berteriak kepada dunia, bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu, dan ingin Sasuke memiliki dirinya, jiwanya, terutama hatinya…

Sakura merasa ia adalah seorang gadis yang beruntung…

Mengapa?

Karena ia dapat sekelas dengan Sasuke Uchiha!

Di tiap-tiap kelasnya, gadis yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu akan duduk di kursinya di sudut ruangan, dengan tangan menopang dagu dan senyum manis di wajahnya, memandang Sasuke sepuas yang dia mau tanpa diganggu.

Kecuali mungkin oleh suara lonceng yang semakin lama semakin dibencinya,

"Kriiiinnnggggg…!" terdengar lagi bunyi bel pergantian pelajaran, yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sekarang waktunya pelajaran Olahraga, dan Sakura kembali tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia akan dapat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang _sexy _hanya dalam balutan kaus olahraga…

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk duduk dipinggir lapangan basket. Matanya memandang dengan serius ke tengah lapangan, tampak disana para lelaki dari kelasnya, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, dan Sai. Kumpulan sahabat baik yang bisa dibilang keren, tampan, kaya, dan atletis itu sedang terlibat dalam sebuah pertandingan basket yang sengit.

Dari dalam hatinya, Sakura sangat ingin sekali menemui Sasuke dan memberikannya minum.

Tapi-

Tapi, tiba-tiba Sakura dikagetkan oleh kedua teman-temannya.

"Hei Sakura!" sapa sebuah suara _feminime_ dari samping kanan Sakura, siapa lagi kalau sahabat karibnya yang berambut pirang, Ino Yamanaka. Disamping kirinya, duduk Hinata, yang sedang memainkan jemari-jemarinya dengan gugup dan wajah bersemu merah, mata _Amethyst _nya memandang ke tengah lapangan juga seperti Sakura, hatinya berbunga-bunga karena Naruto baru saja berkedip kearahnya di sela-sela permainannya yang mengagumkan.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Sasuke, iya kan?" celetus Ino.

"Akh Ino! Kau mengagetkanku!" Wajah Sakura kini telah memerah, semerah tomat.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Sakura. Kau selalu melamunkannya setiap saat, sejak tahun lalu, segala sesuatu yang kau bicarakan pastilah tentang _dia_." Jelas Ino sambil tersenyum simpul.

"B-bahkan kami berdua mendukungnya. Iya kan, Ino-_chan_?" kata Hinata.

"Iya, Sakura, kau tenang saja, kami pasti akan membantumu mendapatkannya…" jawab Ino dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Dalam hatinya, Sakura jauh lebih bersyukur lagi, bukan hanya karena Kami-sama mengirimkan seorang malaikat seperti Sasuke untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi juga karena Kami-sama memberinya sahabat-sahabat yang bagitu baik seperti Hinata dan Ino.

Hari ini hari Rabu, hari dimana Sakura harus mengikuti ekstrakulikuler Vokal.

Sepulang sekolah yang sibuk hari itu, Sakura buru-buru menuju ke toilet untuk mengganti seragam _choir_.

Setelah ganti pakaian, ia pun mengikuti latihan Vokalnya bersama murid-murid lain di Aula utama.

Sakura adalah seorang siswi yang bisa dibilang multi talenta, selain memiliki otak cemerlang dan pintar di pelajaran akademis, Sakura juga jago dalam bernyanyi. Bahkan pelatih vokalnya menyebut bahwa Sakura memiliki 'Suara Emas.'

Setelah ekstrakulikuler Vokalnya selesai, Sakura pun kembali menuju ke toilet untuk mengganti pakaiannya ke seragam sekolah.

Sakura berjalan pelan menyururi korider sekolah, namun tak disangka ternyata saat ia ke toilet tadi, hujan telah turun dengan derasnya.

"Argghh hujan! Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri…

Ino dan Hinata telak pulang sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, dan Sakura tidak membawa payung, karena ia kira hari ini tidak akan hujan.

"Seharusnya aku lihat ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini…" gumamnya.

"Seharusnya aku jangan lama-lama tadi" gumamnya lagi, matanya menatap seisi _'Konoha High School'_ yang sudah sepi…

Sakura berdiri bersandar pada salah satu dinding kelas yang menghadap ke tengah lapangan terbuka sambil memandang hujan turun.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menurutnya sangat bodoh. Sakura memeluk kedua lengannya sambil menggigil kedinginan.

Sakura sudah sangat lelah hari ini, ditambah lagi dengan perut yang kosong dan kedinginan. Sakura pun hanya bisa pasrah, dia berdiri sendirian menatap hujan deras yang turun tanpa henti dengan pandangan mengantuk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar deru mobil seseorang datang dari area parkir. Sakura mengucek matanya saat mobil tersebut lewat didepannya, menurunkan kecepatan, dan perlahan-lahan berhenti.

'_Mercedes SLK Hitam pekat… B-benarkah ini… S-sasuke?'_

Kaca mobil itu pun perlahan-lahan terbuka, namun hanya setengahnya, untuk mencegah air hujan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Meskipun demikian, Sakura tahu persis siapa yang mengendarai mobil tersebut, mulutnya menganga dengan kaget. "Sa-sasuke?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Masuklah." ajak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengajaknya untuk pulang bersamanya! Chibi Sakura di dalam kepalanya pun melakukan tarian kemenangan.

Sakura pun terenyum, seakan mengucapkan terima kasih, dan ia pun dengan tergesa-gesa menghindari air hujan dan melangkah ke dalam mobil mewah itu.

Hening seketika saat Sakura sudah masuk kedalam mobil itu.

Beberapa lama mereka berdua berkendara dalam diam, sampai Sakura pun akhirnya memecah keheningan...

"Sa-sasuke?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hm?" balas Sasuke singkat, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Te-terimakasih lagi ya, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau telah dua kali menolongku." kata Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Hn" lagi-lagi hanya kata _ambigu_ itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tanpa kau, aku pasti sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini…" sambung Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah tersipu malu.

Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. "Hn, sudah semestinya." jawabnya singkat.

Sakura pun balas tersenyum ramah. "Um, Setelah ini belok kemana?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka memasuki _central_ kota.

"Kanan saja." jawab Sakura.

Dan setelah itu, mobil mewah tersebut lagi-lagi diliputi keheningan. Sakura hanya dapat duduk dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan setir-nya.

"Ka-kau tadi kenapa belum pulang Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tak menjawab.  
><em>'Mungkin dia sedang sibuk menyetir! Ya sudahlah" <em>batin Sakura.

"Menunggumu…" terdengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Hal itu pun sontok membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati. Nafasnya tertahan, otaknya sedang mem-proses apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, bukan dari orang lain, tapi dari Sasuke Uchiha, pria idamannya!

"A-apa? Me-menungguku?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya, tanpa disadari wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi bersemu _pink_.

Sasuke menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya… Dia kemudian menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, dan menggeser posisi duduknya menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. Tangannya yang berotot memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-_chan…_" kata Sasuke dengan nada serius.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, ia menangis terharu, seakan tak pecaya dengan apa yang dikatakan barusan dikatakan oleh sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah? Tapi ke-kenapa Sasuke kun" tanya Sakura .

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Sakura Haruno. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu!" jawab Sasuke.

Satu-persatu tetasan air mata kebahagiaan Sakura mengucur turun dari pipinya. Dan dengan lembut kedua tangan Sasuke mengusap setiap air mata Sakura yang jatuh.

"Te-terimakasih Sasuke kun! Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Sasuke medekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Sakura. Sakura yang masih menangis hanya memejamkan kedua matanya. Hatinya benar-benar senang dan bahagia, karena akhirnya dia dapat merasakan apa yang dia inginkan sejak dulu, apa yang dia bayangkan setiap malam, apa yang dia lamunkan setiap saat di kelas…

Yakni Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya, dan bibir Sasuke dibibirnya…

_**~A Dream is most beautiful when it finally comes true~**_

_**OWARI**_

**Hallo Minna-san**

**Hoho... bagaimana dengan fict pertamaku? Aku harap readers semua menyukainya. maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan soalnya ini memang Fict pertamaku. Sungguh (?)**

**Sepertinya masih sangat banyak kesalahan yang aku perbuat (?)**

**Dan aku berharap Fict ini tidak mengecewakan readers-readers semua. Maklum author baru . Mungkin senior-senior di sini mau memberi saran dan kritikan untukku author baru yang tidak berbakat dalam membuat sebuah cerita sepertiku ini. (Pundung ==)**

**Tapi sepertinya peluang untuk ku tersenyum karena Fict ini sangat tipis. Karena sepertinya Fict ini juga tidak menarik untuk para reader n authors yang memang sudah berpengalaman.**

**Aku membuat fict ini dengan usaha lho, diem didepan laptop sambil otak-atik sampe 2jam-an. sampai enggak makan # kurus ni akunya nanti. Hhe…**

**Mohon Review Fict ini. Aku mohon # sujud-sujud didepan tiang bendera (lho?)**

**Pokoknya aku mau Review titik. Hehe…**

**Mohon review para reader n author-author seniorku. Agar aku tau dimana kesalahanku dan aku bisa memperbaikinya.**

**Arigato Minna-san... ^^**

_**Sunday 22:17 WIB. 11**__**th**__** March 2012**_

_**Beta-ed by Yuuki, of 'Yuuki Aika Uchiha'. **_

_**3461 words.**_

_**Authors Note bagian dua: ehehe.. minna, ini adalah fic pertamaku yang aku re-edit alias di edit dengan bantuan beta-reader dari Yuuki a.k.a Yuuki Aika Uchiha a.k.a Eunice Cuandy. Memang sangat jauh berbeda dari yang aku buat sendiri. Minna sekalian bisa membaca dua-duanya dan menimbang-nimbang. Pasti yang aku buat sendiri terlihat lebih hancur daripada ini. Aku ucapkan trimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk Yuuki yang udah ngebetain fic pertamaku sehingga menjadi bagus seperti ini.**_

_**Minna, aku harap kalian mau mereview fic hasil beta-read dari Yuuki, agar Yuuki tau seberapa besar kemampuannya. Kalau menurutku si, ini udah bagus dan terlihat rapih. Tapi, pasti beda dengan pendapat kalian bukan? Maka dari itu tolong kasih Concrit dan saran yang mendukung untuk fic ini. Tolong ya minna… semoga yang mau review dapat pahala deh dari Tuhan…:)**_

_**Sekian dan terimakasih..**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**!**_


End file.
